


Jay’s Dream That Was More

by Taffyoflaugh



Category: None- Original Story
Genre: Anxiety, Dreams, Home Alone, Jay Murphy - Freeform, Nervous, OCs - Freeform, anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffyoflaugh/pseuds/Taffyoflaugh
Summary: Being home alone isn’t unusual. It isn’t even scary. But things start going wonky and all weird.





	Jay’s Dream That Was More

One fateful night, I was at my Dad’s house. His wife, Rose, was already at work. He, himself, had just said goodbye to me. I was officially home alone. The only car in the driveway was my yellow Jeep. 

Because I was alone, I could do whatever I wanted. I decided to go on a walk. The night was quiet and peaceful. However, during the walk I started to panic. I felt like something was wrong. There was something off in the world. I felt unsafe being outside, especially alone. So I decided it’d be better if I went home. 

I walked up my driveway to the front door. I unlocked it with my key and walked inside. There, waiting, was a red car, headlights shining brightly into my eyes. Spooked, I shut the door and left. I walked up the street. I figured by the time I walked back to the house the car would be gone. 

Walking back to the house a tiny black car had driven by me. It was odd since it’s late. 

My keys had disappeared, so I had to maneuver to get inside. Somehow, I made it into the house. The car was gone, but something else felt off. I had this feeling, this feeling that said someone had gone through the back gate and was in the backyard. 

I walked to the sliding glass door and looked outside. The pool was dirty and standing by it was a stranger. The stranger looked crazed. Like something was wrong with him and he wasn’t okay mentally. I felt even more unsafe and I wanted him off the property, so I opened the door and shouted, “Fuck off!”. The man just turned to look right at me, and then he walked quickly towards me. 

I slammed the sliding glass door shut. And I locked it. Apparently, it wasn’t locked before and that’s how the car had gotten in. 

But why was the man insane? Something in me just figured it was the moon. The moon was driving people crazy. So, I felt unsafe home alone. This is how horror movies go. A teenager home alone gets murdered. I decided I’d take my Jeep to Mom and Steve’s. Even though it meant driving on the highway while everyone is going crazy. 

I climbed the stairs and grabbed my phone. I had messages from my Mom claiming how she felt like she was going crazy. That had me panic a little bit more for a second. But then I figured she’d be fine by the time I got home, and if not, I was safer with her then alone here. 

I went back down the stairs and started to grab my keys when I started to wake up. The dream slipped away and I awoke on my bunk bed. The panic and nerves were still there. It was the most vivid dream I’ve had in awhile and it reflected all of my feelings and once. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually kind of based on a dream I had.


End file.
